secondo passo romance
by nobodyneedstoknowa-e-d-f-g-b
Summary: In this story it takes place after the concours,Aoi has already trasferred and is doing a ton of the things to get the boys jealous.Throw in a mysterious boy has taking a liking to her.A playboy cousin and jealous girls. secondo passo has begun.
1. Chapter 1

Secondo passo

Romance

A/N-my very first fanfic please review. Sorry it is so short

Summary- This takes place after the concours. Aoi has already transferred to seisou. Len is not leaving to go abroad. No one has confessed their love for kahoko. Romance, jealousy, friendship, suspense guaranteed.

Chapter 1-

It was Monday afternoon at seiso academy kahoko was spacing out and staring out the window. "Have we all decided to do Romeo and Juliet for the school festival performance"? Said the class president. "Yes" the class said in unison. Snapping Kahoko out of her trance. "The leads are going to be "played by Aoi kaji and Hino Kahoko", "ehhhhhhhhhh" Kahoko said standing up I never agreed to this," well" said the class president " we asked you and you did not say anything we assumed it was a yes ". " But I don't want to play Juliet the red head protested "well it's not you like have mush of a choice" the president said. "Well this turned out to be a GREAT day kahoko murmured to herself sarcastically.

-Music room-

All concurs participants had to meet there right after classes.

"So why are we all here" tsukimori-kun said in his usual cold tone. "Has the ice prince have something better to do" tsuchira-kun said a little irritated "yes he said back "practice the violin equally as irritated. Right the Kanazawa sensei came in.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – I hope you all like the first chapter of my story. Please review. I will update every other day sorry it's so short.

Chapter 2- "I called you all here for a special reason "kanazawa sensei said "well what is it" hihara eagerly asked "we have been asked to fill in for the spots of the Romeo and Juliet" kanazawa said. "WHAT "everyone asked in surprise, especially kahoko she did not want everyone to know about her playing Juliet with kaji as Romeo. "Don't worry they are all simple roles" he said "Why us" tsuchiura-kun exclaimed. "Well that's because we did not have enough actors "Kanazawa sensei exclaimed "and I thought hino-san could use some company at the play. Everyone looked at Kahoko she remembered she did not tell anyone but her best friends about Juliet. "Huh I don't get it" said hihara obviously confused. "Oh you don't know hino is playing Juliet" "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" everyone said surprised "why are you playing Juliet" hihara asked. He was a little depressed he was not playing Romeo "well" she started "um kaji said he would not play Romeo unless I was Juliet and um the class president said I did not have a choice "she said then sighed "I am really sorry I did not tell you guys before". "It is okay" they said in unison. All the boys were a little irritated that kaji was playing kahoko's love interest, except keiichi. "Well then" Kanazawa sensei said breaking the silence "you are dismissed to go home". Everyone left in silence, kahoko sighed "I wondered how this is going to turn out" she thought to herself.

-Next day at lunch-

Kahoko was eating lunch with her two best friend's, amou the nosy reporter and shoko the gifted clarinet player who was in the concurs with her. "So" nao asked "are you excited" "for what" kahoko asked "Do not play dumb" nao said "I am talking about the play" Kahoko slowly started sinking into her chair "don't remind me" "come on" mio said "are you not happy you are in the play with KAJI" "I am not that excited" kaho said "neither am I" amou said "really why?" kahoko asked a little surprised "well if you kiss kaji, the violin romance won't come true" she said then sighed . "Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" kahoko said "I should have known you were going to say that" Everyone stayed silent. "Well tomorrow is the first days of rehearsal wish me luck" she said then sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-please review, sorry the last 2 were short hopefully this one is longer I will be updating every other day please read and review.

After school first day of rehearsal-

Right after the school bell rang Kahoko rushed to the school auditorium, she knew if she was late the Director would be really mad. Truthfully she

was feeling pretty uneasy she knew Romeo and Juliet was a romantic play and she wasn't good with romance. As she was rushing down the stairs

she bumped into someone "oh, I am so…. kaji" she exclaimed in surprise" Kahoko" he said "what are you doing here"? "Going to rehearsals, duh".

She replied. "That's today, I totally forgot" he said "I cannot believe you forgot" she exclaimed "you are the one that wanted to do the play in the

first place". "You want to walk together"? He asked. "Sure she" replied. They walked half way in silence when kaji asked "are you nervous"? He

asked "a little bit" she admitted. "If you want to back out you can, I know I kind of forced you in you into this" he said with a concerned

expression on his face "no its ok I also agreed to this so its ok" she said "but….." he started but kahoko cut him off. "I am fine, positive" she said

smiling. "You Are wonderful kahoko" he said. Kahoko's face turned beet red, she was not used to complements. "thanks" she murmured. As they

both entered the auditorium the first words that greeted them were "you are late" the director boomed into his megaphone "were really sorry"

kahoko said "we lost track of time" "how can you lose track of time with that guy" tsukimori thought to himself as he was listening to every part of

the conversation. "anyways, let's start rehearsing from scene 6 the balcony scene" the director said. Everyone got into places. Amou-san was on

sides taking pictures. Since the boys were playing small roles they were asked to help back stage until they had to play their parts. Watching kaji

and act all lovey dovey together really made hihara-sempai's chest hurt. He really wanted to be Romeo but didn't have the courage to ask kaji to

step down and he knew he wouldn't even if he did. Tsukimori was watching the rehearsal and was slightly irritated by watching what was

happening on Stage and was even more irritated that he was forced to. "yo ice cube" called out Tsuchiura " could you help out instead of just

spacing out ". "I was not spacing out I was watching…" he immediately cut himself off because he did not want tsuchiura to know he was watching

kahoko. "well I do not care what you were doing, just help out" tsuchiura exclaimed "okay okay"tsukimori said clearly he was in no mood for

arguing at the moment, but he too was not the only one jealous of kahoko and kaji. Tscuchira and yunoki were also annoyed by the romance that

was unfolding on stage.

Kahoko was standing on top of the balcony reciting her lines. Suddenly she felt a little shake beneath her legs she thought she thought the

balcony

was going to collapse but quickly dismissed the thought. "Hey everything okay up there" kaji asked "yeah" she said back "okay from the top" the

director boomed. Kahoko was in the middle of her lines when one of the supporting poles holding up the balcony collapsed and the whole balcony

fell apart "watch out" somebody yelled from back stage. Suddenly everyone was watching her. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" kahoko yelled as

she braced herself for the impact of the fall. Suddenly she felt strong arms catch her and everything to kahoko went black.

Kahoko heard a faint voice call her name. She heard her name again, now the voice was stronger. She slowly opened her eyes to find

herself lying

on the floor in kaji's lap. "w what happened" she said as she slowly sat up. "you hit your head as you were falling down" tsukimori said "are you

okay" he asked Kahoko was taken back by tsukimori's sudden concern "yeah" was all she could say. "I am so glad kaho-chan is ok" hihara-sempai

said."yeah, you really had us worried" tsuchira-kun said "even the ice cube was worried" he exclaimed pointing to Len. Len slightly blushed but

looked away before anyone could see him. Kahoko suddenly realized she was sitting in kaji's lap and quickly stood up. Behind her she could here

amou-san taking pictures. "what are you doing" she asked amou. "Taking pictures, the school will love this picture of you in kaji's arms" she said

showing the picture to kahoko." Anyways I've got to give this to the press so they can put it in the paper, bye "she said before kahoko could

protest. "anyways" said the director "rehearsals have been called off until we fix the balcony". Everyone slowly got up and started to gather their

things. The atmosphere was very depressing because all the boys were shocked when they saw kaji catch kahoko and when she was in his lap

. Kahoko's head still hurt so she sat down. "Are you okay "kaji said with a concerned expression "yeah,I am fine" she replied. "Want me to take

you home? "He asked "sure" she replied. She was in no mood to protest against the idea. As they both made their way out of the auditorium kaji

got 4 envious glances from 4 jealous boys.


End file.
